Happily Ever After
by roseleake24
Summary: Squeal to The Tale of Nellis. Fast forward three years after we last saw everyone. Lots of things have changed. Never know what is going to happen. Read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I have chapter 1 of The Tale of Nellis squeal you guys have wanted! It takes place three years after The Tale of Nellis. Blake and Nellie are still together and Michael is still living with them and that's all I'm going to say. Also review this and give me any ideas that I could put into the story! I can't thank you guys enough for supporting me! Also I don't know any of the characters! Also last thing. The parings are Blellie and their might be more I have no idea so yeah read and review please and tell all the other gleeps please

Chapter 1:

It's been about three years since Nellie and Blake started dating. Nellie moved with Blake and Michael. She even got a job hosting a radio show. Blake and Michael were producing music stuff. Michael still had a lot of feelings for Nellie. He still had hope. Nellie was off on a catch up day with some friends. "So Nell and I's three year anniversary is coming up soon. Can I run an idea with you?" Blake asked Michael. "Yeah of course." Michael said. A lot has happened in three years. Michael has had off and on relationships. All he could think about is Nellie. He even wrote two songs about her. Blake and Nellie were going pretty strong. They were really happy. They got into some fights but I mean what couple doesn't. "I really want to propose to Nellie." Blake said. "You what?" Michael said shocked. "I want to marry her. She's my life. I love her so much. I even looked at rings the other day. It's in two weeks but I really want to make this special." Blake said. Michael was taken aback. Blake wants to marry the girl he was in love with. Michael thought about it. Nellie didn't love him. She would have chosen him that one day. "Go for it she's going to say yes for sure." Michael said. "Thanks I'm going to do it. I'm so excited. Can you help me plan this? I want this to be special." Blake said. Michael was a little sad but Blake was his best friend. He loved Nellie but he didn't want to lose his best friends. Nellie was so excited to see her friends. She got to catch up with Abraham, Aylin, and Tyler. "It's Nellis!" Aylin shouted. "Hey! I miss you guys." Nellie said. "So how are things with Blake?" Abraham asked. _"Wow we already have to start with the Blake questions haha only my friends." Nellie thought._"Amazing. I've never been happier." Nellie answered. "Is Michael still living with you guys?" Tyler asked. "Yeah he is. Lately he hasn't been acting like himself." Nellie said. "Has anything happened between you two?" Aylin joked. "Funny but no. I won't let it. I only want to be with Blake. Besides Michael doesn't talk to anybody about his feelings anymore. Blake and him are producing music they even have a studio. Now tell me what's been going on with you guys! It's been a freaken year since I've seen you guys!" Nellie said. "Things with me and Charlie are really serious. I really love him." Aylin said. "I've actually been dating this girl for awhile and I'm happy." Tyler said. "I've just been busy with work. I recently decided to go back to work but for music so that's exciting." Abraham said. "Aw you guys are so busy! We need to hang out more." Nellie said. "We do! I miss my Nellis." Aylin said. "Everyone has been so busy since The Glee Project ended. It's been three years since it ended." Abraham pointed out. "It's been a crazy three years." Tyler added. "I don't think three years ago I would have seen myself in the place I am now. " Aylin said. "Guys , I have a secret. You guys really can't tell." Nellie said. "Spill." Tyler said. "Nellie tell us." Abraham said. "I'm pregnant.' Nellie said. All of them screamed. "You're having a baby!" Aylin said. "Shhh Blake doesn't know yet." Nellie said. "Why not?" Abraham wondered. "I'm going to tell him when our anniversary is coming up which is two weeks." Nellie said. "Shit me and Charlie's is Friday." Aylin remarked. "You better sooner before our hormones do." Tyler said. "No one tell please. I trust you guys." Nellie said. They promised to keep Nellie's golden secret.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I haven't updated in what seems like forever sorry! Ive been busy. I went on a mini vacation which was okay but anyways I probally won't be updating for awhile after this because I have to actually do my summer hw but ill leave with you with chapter 2 and also I love your ideas im using some of them and I would love more Also for the rest of story I might switch between storylines I have no idea yet im still writing this haha and have you seen the latest episode of tgp like seriously first Charlie then Nellie then Abraham and now Michael like seriously all my favorites….okay now here is the chapter haha. I have to admit this isn't my best chapter as a writer.

Chapter 2

That Friday Aylin woke up to Charlie gone. He was probably recording his album. Aylin was kinda upset about it because today was their three year anniversary. Aylin looked over and a saw a note from him.

Aylin, the past three years have been the best of my life. I love you so much. When you read this I'll be gone but I'll be back soon promise. Happy three years they have been amazing. I love you and I'll see you soon. Love, Charlie.

Aylin smiled at the note. He always knew how to not make her mad at him anymore. She got dressed and headed out into the living room. She broke out in the biggest smile. Charlie bought her the biggest vase of flowers that Aylin had seen. She read the card. "_To the most beautiful girl in the world. I love you."_ Then Charlie came home. She ran to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Hey lovely. " Charlie said as he held her. He had the biggest smile on his face. He had a plan for her and he was very excited about it. "Happy three year anniversary!" Aylin said smiling. "Ive been with you for three crazy years and I wouldn't change any of them for the world." Charlie said. Aylin turned bright red. He always knew how to make Aylin turn bright red. "I love you." Aylin said. "I love you. Now go get ready." Charlie said. Aylin gave him a weird look. "Why?" She asked. "Just go." He replied with a smile. Aylin went to get ready. She found a red dress and put that on. She went to see Charlie and he was just amazed on how beautiful she was. "You look so beautiful." Charlie said. "Thanks." Aylin said. Charlie took her hand and led her to the car. He has a very special surprise for Aylin. Charlie had fallen head over heels for her. He knew she had felt the same way about him. Aylin was everything to him. The entire car ride there Charlie just couldn't help but smile at her. "Charlie what do you have planned?" Aylin asked suspiciously. "You have to wait and see my love." Charlie said. Aylin didn't mind waiting but she hated when Charlie had something up his sleeve and didn't tell her. When they got to Aylin's favorite restaurant, Aylin was surprised. Aylin always went here with friends never with Charlie. "This isn't all of it." Charlie mentioned. "You don't have to spoil me like this."Aylin said. Charlie looked straight into her eyes. "For you, of course I do." Charlie said. Aylin grabbed Charlie by his face and kissed him. Charlie pulled back and smile. He took her hand and just held it. After dinner Charlie took Aylin somewhere special. "Charlie, I thought we were going home. Dinner was enough. "Aylin said. Then the car stopped. Charlie covered his girlfriend's eyes and led her up the stairs. "Okay, Aylin open." Charlie said. "Charlie why are we at the glee project house?"Aylin asked as she turned around and saw Charlie on one knee. "Charlie….." Aylin started. "Aylin. I'm so in love with you and the past three years have been the best. I've never been happier with any other person. If it wasn't for this house I wouldn't have met the most beautiful girl in the world. I've never wanted anything more in my life. Will you marry me?" Charlie said. By this time Aylin was just bawling her eyes out. She was speechless so she nodded her head yes. Charlie leaned in and kissed her passionately. Aylin wrapped her arms around him. She was the happiest person the planet. Charlie was so in love with her and now they were going to get married. Charlie pulled back. He looked into her eyes once again. "I love you." Charlie said. "I love you too Charlie. So much. " Aylin said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: After doing four hours of writing and about two hours typing for my homework I decided my wonderful readers (im in a seriously good mood lol) deserved another chapter. I have many ideas for this story and ive only written middle of four as of right now and im excited for what's going to happen. Anyways enough of me talking read review do the usual. Here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3:

Nellie found out Aylin was engaged and it shocked her. "Blake! Aylin and Charlie are engaged! Oh my gosh!" Nellie said shocked. "I'm happy for them." Blake replied. Nellie was trying as hard as she could to hide her pregnancy. She was throwing up a lot and her moods changed often. Michael noticed it right away. Surprisingly Blake didn't. "Nell, are you okay? You seem sick?" Michael asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. " Nellie said. Then Nellie ran to the bathroom and threw up. Michael knocked on the bathroom door. "He's not home. Tell me." Michael demanded. He wanted to make sure his gut was right. Nellie walked out of the bathroom. "You have to swear not to tell Blake." Nellie said. "You can trust me. I promise." Michael said. "I'm having a baby." Nellie said. Michael was shocked. "I can't believe it. Why haven't you told him?" Michael asked. "I found out right before I hung out with everybody. I'm going to tell him on our anniversary." Nellie said. "Wow I knew something was up. You were eating a lot and throwing up and I had a slight feeling about it." Michael said. "Just don't tell him. I have a doctor's appointment two days after our anniversary." Nellie said. "How have you kept it a secret for a week?" Michael wondered. "I got up an hour before Blake threw up then and then ate saltines and drank sprite and usually kept everything down until today. My moods he hasn't noticed thank god. They have been the craziest." Nellie said. "You're very sneaky." Michael said. Nellie threw up again. "I feel like crap!" Nellie screamed. Michael laughed. _"Even pregnant Nellie is beautiful angry or not." Michael thought._ "It's okay Nellie I bet your throwing up days will be over soon." Michael said. Then Blake came home. "Hey guys I brought home dinner." He yelled. The thought of food made Nellie sick. Well she kinda already was. "I don't think Nellie is going to eat." Michael said to Blake. "Shit Michael! What are _you saying?" Nellie thought. _"Nellie?" Blake yelled. "Yeah?" Nellie replied trying to hold whatever was in her stomach. "Baby let's get you to bed. You look sick." Blake said. He picked her up and carried her to bed. Nellie laid her head on his shoulder. Nellie loved this about Blake. He was so sweet and kind. "I love you." Nellie said. "I love you too sweetheart. I'll get you a trashcan and some sprite then later I'll come lay with you." Blake said. Nellie smiled at him. Blake hated when Nellie was sick. He was counting down the days till he was going to propose to her. He even bought the ring. "Thank you Blake." Nellie said before going to sleep. Blake kissed her on the head and walked out of the room. "Has she been sick all day?" Blake asked Michael. Blake knew he spent the whole day at home with Nellie. He used to not trust Michael alone but he got over that and besides Nellie wouldn't cheat on Blake. "Pretty much." Michael replied. "I wonder what's wrong. She ate so much yesterday then today she is throwing up." Blake said concerned. "Probably some fly." Michael said. He honestly did not want to lie to Blake. He wanted to shout that she was having a baby and that's why she's sick but he made a promise to her and he was going to keep it. He wasn't going to ruin the friendship he had with Nellie. "I don't know. I hope she's better soon. I bought her ring today." Blake said. He showed Michael it. Michael thought it was one of the most beautiful things ever. "It's so beautiful. Nellie is going to love it. It fits her perfectly." Michael said. _"I wish I could be the one giving it to her." Michael thought._ Michael pushed his thoughts away. He has been feeling like this for the past three years. Why was he still feeling this way? His two best friends are going to get married and have a baby. Why couldn't he just get that through his head? "I'm so excited to propose to her. I've never wanted anything more." Blake said smiling. Michael gave Blake this fake smile. He was feeling so many emotions. All he wanted was the best for Nellie. Michael just wished he didn't have to keep this secret from his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey I know you guys are probably thinking I abandoned the story! I didn't! I had homework and school starts tomorrow but this weekend I will update more. Don't give up on this story please I have so many plans and I am so excited to share with you all. So here is chapter 4 review any idea if you want and all that stuff.

Chapter 4

Nellie woke up the next morning at ten. She looked to her left and saw Blake. Nellie smiled. For the first time in a while she didn't feel sick. She got up and went to kitchen after she smelled food. Nellie kissed Blake's forehead and went to get food. "Nellie's up!" Michael said. "You're cooking wow." Nellie said shocked. "I'm in a good mood chill. How are you feeling?" Michael asked. "Not ready to throw up for once." Nellie said. "That's good." Michael said. Nellie realized something. "Crap! Aylin's party is today. Soon actually." Nellie said. "You forgot?" Michael asked. "I did. She planned it two days ago after her and Charlie got engaged and I've been so sick." Nellie said. "Nellie, you can't stress. Relax eat food." Michael said. Nellie calmed down. "Mood swings suck." Nellie said

Then Blake walked in. "Hey gorgeous." Blake said kissing her forehead. "Hey baby." Nellie said smiling. "Well I'm fixing food. Good morning to you too." Michael commented. "Aw do you want a kiss too?" Blake joked. "Um..no." Michael said. "Just kidding. Are you feeling better Nellie?" Blake asked. Just as Nellie was about to answer she ran to the bathroom. Blake knocked on the bathroom door."Nellie? You okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." Nellie replied. Once she got out of the bathroom Blake looked at her. "Maybe you should go back to bed." He suggested. "No. Aylin's party is soon. I need to be there for her." Nellie said. "Nellie your sick." Blake said. "Blake I'm fine." Nellie said.

Blake looked into her eyes. He pushed her hair out of her face. "I worry about you. I hate seeing you sick. Blake said. Nellie blushed and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much. No need to. I would kiss you but yeah." Nellie said. Blake laughed. "I love you too. Go brush your teeth so I can kiss you." Blake said smiling. Nellie nodded and walked away.

Later that day Nellie arrived at the party. She was feeling a little bit better and she had Blake by her side. "Nellie! I thought you weren't coming!" Aylin said screaming. Nellie smiled and hugged her. "Congrats." Nellie said. "Thanks. Everyone else is here. Michael is hanging out with Shanna and Lilly and everyone else is somewhere." Aylin said.

Nellie looked over there and saw the two and thought about it. _"What if that was me? No Nellie! You love Blake and your having his baby!"_ "Do you want to say hi to them Nell?" Blake asked. Nellie was still in her head day dreaming. "Nellie?" That voice. Blake's voice snapped her back in reality. "Um yeah sure." Nellie said. Aylin knew what Nellie was thinking. I mean they were best friend of course they were.

"Nellie!" Shanna said when she first saw her. Michael's faced dropped. He was having a great time forgetting about her when she wasn't around. Then she just comes up and ruins everything. "Hey Shanna what's been up with you?" Nellie asked. "I came out to Los Angeles from Nashville because of Charlie and Aylin. Blake you and Nellie are still strong I see. How are yall?" Shanna asked. Blake smiled as he laced his fingers with Nellie's. "Amazing. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." Blake said. At that point, Michael walked away and only Nellie noticed. He listened to the entire conversation. She watched him walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! Im such a bad person I know I know…. Im very sorry for now updating. School is killing me so far and its only been like two weeks. I had free time tonight and I decided to update it to be nice so don't be mad at me! I worked on this chapter really hard and it's the turning part of the story! Its super long and its just amazing just read. I think this will make up for my long hiatus from updating! Enjoy and thanks for not giving up on this story! Also review Chapter six will be up sometime this weekend or next week just bear with me and my crazy school schedule.

Chapter 5:

Two weeks later Nellie's constant throwing up was over. She woke up for the first time without feeling like she was going o throw up. Blake wasn't there and she wondered. Nellie realized what the day. Three years. Three years since Nellie fell hard for Blake. She finally gets to tell him they were having a baby. Blake wasn't home but Michael was and Nellie was in such a good mood. "Good Morning Michael!" Nellie said. "Look at you! You're already glowing and today is the day!" Michael said. Nellie spotted flowers and a card. _"To my Nellie, who I love more than anything. I'll be home at four be ready by then. Happy three years!"_ "He's adorable." Nellie said smiling. "I haven't seen you this happy in forever." Michael said. "I'm going to be secret free. I don't have to hide this anymore. Do you know how hard acting like you have the flu for two weeks? Blake has tried to take me to the doctors four times." Nellie said. "That shows how much Blake loves you." Michael said. Nellie bushed and smiled. Still every time she heard someone say that Blake loved her she blushed. "Shit, it's two already and I haven't gotten ready." Nellie said "Go get dressed! Also your starting to show." Michael commented. "Oh well today I get to tell him and things will be fine." Nellie said.

Nellie got into this beautiful dress. Michael looked at her when she came down the stairs. "Wow. Nellie, you look so beautiful. Blake is so lucky." Michael said astonished at her beauty. He had seen her in dresses but not like this before. Nellie blushed. "I'm not showing too bad am I?" Nellie asked. "No you're not. Just a little bit." Michael said. He felt so jealous. She was so happy and he couldn't change a single thing about it. "_As much as I love her and care about her I can't change the way things are." Michael thought. _"I've been on so many dates with him and I'm still nervous." Nellie chuckled. Michael put his hands on her shoulders. "Blake loves you so much and you guys have been dating for three years no need to be nervous." Michael said. Nellie hugged him in return. "Thank you so much Michael for everything." Nellie said. Michael just held tight and breathed in her sent. She smelled so good. Like roses.

Blake came home and Nellie pulled away. He walked in and his face dropped. "Nellie, you're gorgeous. Happy three year anniversary." Blake said smiling. "Happy three years. I've spent the past three years with the most amazing guy ever." Nellie said. "Come on, let's go I have a great night planned." Blake said taking her hand. Blake smiled at Michael who returned it with a half smile. _"There she goes. All gone." Michael thought_

In the car Nellie and Blake were sharing stories about the past three years they had spent together. "Haha we are crazy." Nellie said laughing. "We are but I love it." Blake said in return. "Blake? I thought we were going to dinner?" Nellie asked. "We are. I'm taking you here first. Do you remember it? Blake asked Nellie broke out into the biggest smiled. "The place we had our first date." Nellie commented. Blake nodded his head. "I love you Nellie." Blake said. "I love you too. I'm so glad to have you in my life. You're the best thing that's happened to me." Nellie said. Blake pulled Nellie out of car. "It's so beautiful out here." Blake said brushing her hair out of her face. Nellie smiled and took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "It's amazing out here. " Nellie observed.

At that moment, Blake decided to do it. He got down on one knee and looked into her eyes. "I love you so much. I am deeply in love you. We have been through so much it's made us stronger. The past three years have been amazing. I want to be with you forever. Nellie Elisabeth Veitenheimer will you marry me?" Blake asked. Nellie was bawling her eyes out. She was speechless. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. She pulled back and he wiped her tears and out the ring on. "Blake I have to tell you something." Nellie said. "What? Nothing can ruin this." He replied. "I'm pregnant." All Nellie said. His face lit up. He also smiled. "I love you and our child. Nothing can ruin this." Blake said before kissing his fiancé.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey im alive! I'm late so much and im sorry. I had a period of time where I went into this writers block where I didn't write for about two months and I couldn't and it was terrible and I was stressed by school but I'm here now and im writing again and im so excited to see where this story goes. I'll try to update as much as I can but right now im on winter break so enjoy (:

Chapter 6

Blake kissed her forehead as he woke up the next morning. He couldn't believe he was going to be a dad. "How is it your always up before me or Nellie?" Blake asked Michael. Michael shrugged his shoulders then thought of an answer. "I'm always up writing but your fiancé used to get up before you and throw up." Michael said. Blake loved the fact that he was going to be a dad but he didn't get how Nellie didn't tell him. It was kinda messed up because she had an appointment Friday. "Everything makes sense now but I don't get why she didn't tell me." He said. "She wanted to wait till your anniversary." Michael said. Blake sat there and wondered for a minute. "How did you find out or when did Nell tell you?" Blake asked. "She was throwing up one day and I knew she had been eating more so I put two and two together." Michael said.

Sleepy Nellie came out. "Hey guys." She said. Blake dropped the conversation and just put on this smile like nothing was wrong. "So did you see twitter?" Michael asked laughing. "Yeah! It's so crazy haha. I can't even get on nor have a private life without everyone flipping out." Nellie said. Blake didn't say a thing. His thoughts were elsewhere. He just sat there. Michael figured what was up. Blake was pissed at Nellie.

Then there was a knock at the door. "No one's getting up? Okay, I'll get it." Michael sarcastically said. "Michael! Hey! Where are Nellis and Bieber?" Aylin said. Blake wasn't happy and Nellie had a feeling but she wasn't going to say anything in front of Aylin. "Aylin! Look, it's so pretty and he knows. " Nellie said. "Took you long enough ha just kidding Blake! Congrads you two!" Aylin said punching Blake in the shoulder. Blake faked smiled. "Is Charlie here?" Blake asked not paying attention. "Um, he's at home working why?" Aylin wondered. "I need to go talked to him. I'll be back soon." Blake said. He kissed Nellie on the cheek and left. "Um okay?" Nellie said in response. "What's wrong with him?" Aylin asked. "I have no idea. He's been acting weird since I woke up." Nellie said. At that moment Michael walked away. "MICHAEL!" Aylin screamed. "NO! NOT TELLING!" Michael screamed back.

When Blake went to Charlie's he was pissed. His thoughts followed him. "Hey Blake, Aylin texted me and said you needed to talk." Charlie said. "Yeah I do. I thought you would understand." Blake said. "Oh by the way congrads! Your engaged and becoming a dad how exciting!" Charlie added. Blake sighed. "Nellie didn't tell me she was pregnant will I proposed. I'm excited don't get me wrong but I wish she didn't keep this a secret from me." Blake said. Charlie nodded. "Yeah keeping secrets isn't good. Aylin and I don't keep secrets from each other. We make sure everything is out into the open." Charlie said. "I don't want to be mad at her. I really don't. I love Nellie and I can't wait to finally marry her, this is just huge." Blake confessed. "Well I think she was just excited and she knew your anniversary was coming up so she just wanted to wait." Charlie suggested. "Michael knew before me." He added. Charlie was shocked. "Wow, I don't know dude. He should have at least told you." Charlie said. "Thanks Charlie. I really needed this. I'm going to go talk to them both." Blake said. "Aytime." Charlie said. Blake went home ready to talk to them both.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So since I haven't posted in what seems like years and years I should give you guys another chapter. It's not very good cause I wrote this couple of days ago and I just got off of writers block but I hope you guys don't give up. Im sorry again and yeah leave ideas if you want soo here's another chapter!

Chapter 7

Blake came home a little late than usual. "Blake, are you okay?" Nellie asked. "I'm really tired Nell let's talk tomorrow." Blake said. Nellie was pissed. They had barley talked all day and now he's blowing her off. "Whatever." Nellie said walking to bed. Blake felt bad. "Nellie, come back please." Blake asked. Nellie didn't answer. He grabbed her hand. She wanted to pull away but she didn't. "Nellie let's talk." He tried. "Why were you ignoring me today?" She asked. "It's been a long day. I'm sorry for snapping." Blake said dodging it. Nellie let go of Blake's hand. She was irritated. "Well whatever. I'm going to bed. We have our first appointment tomorrow." Nellie said.

The next morning there was still tension in the air. Blake drove to the appointment. "Are we not going to talk?" He asked squashing the silence. Nellie just looked out her window and texted on her phone. Blake just shook his head. "Nell, I can't do this." "What? I'm nervous!" She said. Blake sighed. They barley ever fought. He knew something was up. They got there and they barley talked. They didn't even hold hands. Aylin met them there. Nellie wanted her there because she was her best friend. She knew everything with Blake

"Why is Aylin here? I thought it was just the two of us." Blake asked. "You're mad at me. I'm mad at you. I need some support and she's my best friend." Nellie said. Blake stopped walking and he just stood there. "Why am I here then?" Blake said. "It's yours!" Nellie almost screamed. Aylin then felt like she had to intervene. "What's wrong with you two?" Aylin asked. Nellie and Blake looked at each other. "We are both at mad at each other." Nellie whispered. "Guys, you are engaged. Relax and make up. You have a baby on the way." Aylin said. Nellie ignored her and went inside the building. Blake was about to till Aylin stopped him. "Spill." She said. "It hurts she didn't tell me she was pregnant but she told Michael or he "Found Out." " Blake said. Aylin sighed. "Blake, she told me, Abraham, and Tyler, a day after she found out. She wanted to make it a surprise for you and make it special. That girl loves you more than words and she would never want to hurt you. Stop being mad she's so nervous and she needs you." Aylin said. Blake took the words and went inside and found her. Blake wrapped his arms around Nellie and held her. He pulled her away and grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "I love you Nell, I'm so sorry." Blake said. "I love you too. " Nellie said. Then, the nurse called her name, Nellie got up and was nervous. She told a hold of Blake's hand and squeezed. They went into the room.

"So your baby is looking really healthy. You're a couple months along from what I see. You're just not showing much which is fine. Do you guys want to know the sex?" The doctor asked. Blake looked at Nellie. "Do you?" He asked. Nellie shook her head yes. "Okay, well congrads your having a girl!" The doctor said. "AWW NELLIS!" Aylin shouted. Nellie was crying. Blake kissed Nellie's cheek. "My wonderful beautiful girls." Blake said. After the appointment Nellie had a picture and she couldn't stop looking at it. "She's so beautiful." Nellie said. "Like her mother." Blake said smiling as he took her hand. Aylin was just smiling because Blake and Nellie were happy like they should be.


End file.
